Status Quo
by PerfectPaperHearts
Summary: Edward is a popular jerk. Bella is a beautiful loser. they were the best of friends until he changed. he wants her, she hates him. How will things work out? OOC.
1. Obnocious

**Status Quo**

I woke up in the morning feeling so tired. Another school day, another day wear eyes are to judge you. I climb out of bed and went to the bathroom. I began brushing my teeth and hair, and then I looked at my face. There was something I just couldn't put my finger on. I began to dress in my favorite clothes. Long tight black pants, red halter with a black off the shoulder sweater. I began to applied make-up to my face. Black eye liner, red lipstick, red eye shadow, mascara, pink blush and a little gloss over the lip stick. I let my hair swirl down curls. Then I looked at my self. Wow, I actually looked like some thing.

I ran down stairs and heated some pop tarts. My dad was already gone. When I finished, I pulled on my stiletto heels and I ran into my truck. I love it no matter any one says. When I reached the school, I was early. Only one other car was there. _Edward Anthony Masen ._He was probably in his car making out with some sluty girl. I had known Edward since I was born. In fact… we use to be best friends.

As a baby: we were inseparable.

Grade Three: He started hanging out with some of the boys, but we were still best friends.

Grade Five: Mike Newton came to town. He and Edward became best friends and they always left me out. That was the year I met my best friend Alice.

Grade Seven: In middle school he started to date. A little kiss and hug.

Grade Eleven: Edward Anthony Masen became a full man whore and was never the same.

I began to read and listen to music on my Ipod when I heard a soft tapping on my window. My head jerked up to see Edward starring at me on the other side smirking. I rolled down the window and glared.

"What?"

"I miss you," he said childishly. Edward use to do that and I would accept him with open arms to find he didn't mean it. I rolled my eyes and replied. "Go away,"

"You're beautiful," he murmured stroking my face with the back of his hand. I grabbed his arm and threw it back out the window. I looked at my Ipod and noticed it was early enough for me to go to class and wait. I grabbed my bag and jumped out. I forgot about Edward and knocked into him. He grabbed me by the waist to steady me, then when I was balanced enough, he pinned me between him and the truck.

"What…are…you…doing?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"I'm getting what I want," he said leaning down to me. I put my finger up to stop his lips and replied, "Pretty boys don't always get what they want," with that I pushed him and walked away. I could feel him following behind me. Sadly he had the same schedule as me, so did Alice for that matter. When I got to class, I sat in my seat in the back and Edward followed.

"What do you want?" I grumbled irritated looking straight a head at the board.

"Can I have a hug, please, I miss you so much," he said, it almost sounded sincere but I knew better than that.

"Go to hell,"

"Please,"

"Sorry it's against the status quo,"

"Isn't that some gay song?"

"You would know wouldn't you?" I said with a smirk. I looked at the clock the place would be swarming with kids any minute. I looked back at Edward and said,

"Go sit down it would be bad from your reputation to be scene talking to me,"

"Fine," he huffed and sat down.

After two minutes of nothing, Alice and Emmett entered the room. Emmett was like my big teddy bear. He always protected me and make annoying boys back off. I jumped out of my seat and ran to them. Emmett pulled me into a giant hug and I was laughing when he let me go. Alice gave me a small hug. We all took our seats in the back for drama class. We were chatting excitedly. Edward was the only one in the room besides us and he kept glaring our way. Not at my or Alice, but at Emmett. They both noticed his glares also so I decided to speak up.

"Jealous, much?"

"What?" He asked in disbelief. Emmett and Alice let out low chuckles under their breath.

"Well, no one ever stares at Emmett like that unless they are jealous. So what are you jealous about?"

"I am not jealous, I have every thing,"

"Yeah right," I said as I rolled my eyes.

The class began to swarm in with kids. Our teacher entered the room and stopped in front of the middle of the class.

"Good morning class, today you will be acting out the balcony scene with a partner. I already pared you up so here it is: Jasper and Alice," they smiled at each other they were going out for about a year now, "Emmett and Rosalie," Emmett looked annoyed and Rosalie sat there eyeing then gave an approving look. Emmett and Alice noticed as much as I did, Emmett rolled his eyes and Alice and I laughed at the thought of him becoming one of her experiments, but the teacher didn't notice.

"Jenny and Kyle, Madeline and Andrew, Bella and Edward,"

"What!" I shouted out loud without thinking. "I said Bella and Edward; do you have a problem with that Ms. Swam?" Yes I had a problem… but I couldn't tell her that all that would do was cause me a trip to the office, extra work and still being stuck with him.

"No," I said as I shrunk back in my seat.

"Good," she said then carried on with the list. After a few minutes of explanation, she let us get to work.

We had to go to an empty room to practice this was not going pretty.


	2. Change of Heart?

As soon as the door closed I turned to Edward who apparently locked it and had a mischievous look on his face.

"Okay so this is how it's going to be… One, we stick to the play, Two don't touch me, Three we only kiss in the performance in front of the class and four… go to hell. Now that we have every thing settled let's start!" I opened my book and skimmed the right pages. I wonder how Emmett is doing.

Emmett's P.O.V

20 more minutes, 20 more minutes, 20 more minutes… MAKE THE STARRING STOP! I feel like pieces of cake on display the people ogle at. Her eyes, they are every where! I wonder how Bella's doing.

19 more minutes, 19 more minutes 19 more minutes…

Bella's P.O.V

We started to rehearse. I began to say the lines from the Romeo and Juliet book Ms. Clay handed out. I was the nicest Romeo and Juliet book I've seen. Edward just kept starring at me which freaked me out. Then he looked at the book and began.

"He jest as scars that never felt a wound." He began. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun." '_I never noticed how handsome he was… _Oh my god! Don't think those thoughts about the enemy! _But he's adorable!_ Yeah, as adorable as a cobra!' my mind went back and forth. I was so caught up I didn't know Edward was finished until he nudged me.

"Huh, what? What did I say about touching me?"

"Sorry, but you weren't listening when I called your name."

"Fine," I huffed and began to read my lines.

To my surprise Edward was on his best behavior. No stupid jokes or any thing like that. Wow, I never thought I was going to say this but I think he's maturing. At lunch time I sat with my usual friends, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Tyler, Eric, Angela and Conner. Angela and Conner were dating and seemed to be in love with each other. Emmett, Tyler, Eric and I were the only single people in the group. I grabbed my usual lunch and head to the table we sat at. As I ate an unexpected and unwelcome guest appeared behind me.

"Hey Bella," said Mike, trying to act cool.

"Um- hi?' I said unsure. This was probably some thing stupid or what ever.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies or hang out maybe…" Emmett gave me an intended look and I smirked.

"Yeah that would be great… Hey Emmett do you want to go to the movies? "I said with a wink.

"Actually I meant-"

"That would be great Bella, Saturday?" said Emmett interrupting Mike.

"Actually never mind, I just remembered I have plans..." Mike said awkwardly and walked way. After he was out of hearing range we all bursted out in laughter.

"That ...was...awesome!" I said between laughs. I turned to the popular table and notice, Rosalie, Queen Bee was glaring at me along with her followers, Lauren and Jessica. Edward and Mike were also glaring at us, except theirs ere directed to Emmett.

"What's their problem," I said to no one in particular as I glared back.

"I don't know," Alice said was she rolled her eyes and looked way.

We finished our lunch then headed to class. I sat in the second last row. Alice sat on my right and Angela sat in front of me. I closed my eyes and layed my head on the desk. I felt a familiar cold rush pass by me but I didn't bother to open my eyes. The teacher began our lesson and assigned us the work. As I was working on the problems I felt some thing kick my chair, I ignored the urged to turnaround sand kick the person . Suddenly I felt something hit my head and I turn to see Mike and Edward sitting beside each other with innocent expressions. I read the note and It said:

**Dearest Bella,**

**Still up for the movies?**

**-Mike**

I picked up a piece of paper and wrote back:

_Vilest Mike,_

_Bite me_

_-Bella_

And I threw it at his head. Edward leaned over and read both of the messages. His face held a cross between pissed off and grateful. Mike on the other hand looked at the note frowning not expecting that. I assume he never got rejected before. He quickly scribbled something on the paper and sent it back to me. Edward looked angry from reading what he wrote. I opened the note and it said:

**Whatever cause you're ugly I just asked you out to be nice.**

I smirked at the note then wrote:

_Well Mike, You've just got rejected by an ugly, pitiful girl how do you feel?_

The look on his face when he read the note was priceless. His mouth was hanging open and he just starred at the note. I heard Edward chuckle and I saw him smile at me. I guess he was learning how to respect some one. Maybe, just maybe this new Edward and I could be friends.


	3. Wrong Place, At the Wrong Time

The chapter is mostly dedicated to the story but the beginning will answer some of you questions. Don't mind the order I put it in.

Bella is not a genius but she maintains an average level.

Bella knows he's not sincere because when they were younger they use to be best friends and when they stopped, he use to make a fool of her a pretend he wanted to be with her again.

Edward is not a Basket ball player but, he is on the foot ball team.

XxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxX

In the pest week Edward was more gentle and humane. We talked without an argument, and we able to get past the old years.

I was in class but, Edward wasn't there. He probably went home sick. Poor kid.

The teacher had asked me Alice, Emmett and Jasper to go and sort some files in the teacher's lounge. I know, weird how we got pared huh? But I was probably because we were his top students. We happily chatted until we reached the door where we heard a silent moan. We stopped with my hand at the door knob debating weather to enter. I gave a nod and they nodded back. And we twisted the door knob and gasped.

Rosalie's head was dipped back, exposing her neck as, Edward planted kisses every where. I didn't feel bad. He did something like this every time. Instead I cleared my throat. His head snapped up in a worried panic.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we have some work to intend," I said trying to hold back laughter. It was just so cliché, Foot ball player, cheerleader; it never got old or eased to amaze me. Bravo, bravo.

Edward looked at me as if he were expecting something else. I rolled my eyes and lead the group to a table and began to work. Emmett, being, well… Emmett, decide to go through the staff's things.

"Oh, LOOK! They have CD's!" He took one out and pressed a button and the song began. I heard the song. I know the song. I LOVE THE SONG! We began doing the dance from the video, with dips, bends and thrusts. Emmett's armed supported me when I bent back. Alice and Jasper joined.

The song was my favorite song and Emmett knew that. Aww how sweet. At the end we ended up the way the couple did in the video, one inch part. I looked up and Emmett and he lowered his head. And that's when it happened…

* * *

I bet you know what's going to happen! ;) then agin... I bet you don't! 


	4. Suprises

Surprise, Surprise

I was suddenly was pulled of Emmett and a hand slapped Emmett in the face and kept going until it back handed me too. I let out a soft cry of pain. My eye sight was too blurred from tears to see who did it. All I saw was a tall blond haired figure getting punched to the ground by a bronze one. I wiped away my tears to see, Edward towering over Mike, who was on the ground clenching his cheek, Rosalie comforting Emmett, Alice and Jasper, who had their mouths hanging open in shock, and Edward who starred at me with concern in his eyes.

Every thing was so strange. Suddenly Edward ran out the room, which was followed by Mike who was followed by me.

I stayed cautiously far enough for, me to hear them but so they don't see me. Edward stopped and turned to Mike. He gave him a deadly glare until Mike spoke.

"How could you, you area suppose to be my best friend, how could you betray me like that?"

"How could I!?! How could you?!"

"You saw what they were about to do,"

"It's her life to live,"

"Oh would you just shut up! I want her! And I am going to get her," suddenly I felt like an object.

"She is not yours to have!" Edward yelled angrily.

Well, she's not yours,"

"I know that," Edward muttered looking down. Suddenly I wanted to go to him and hold him, and tell him everything was fine.

"Tell me something," Mike started, "If you like her so much, why do you go for all those girls? Huh? "

"Mike, shut up" Edward said in a restrained voice. I always wondered this but I never thought Edward would like me… or more.

"Tell me, huh?"

"Shut up"

"No! Tell me" Why!" suddenly Edward had punched Mike in the stomach so hard he was on the ground.

"Because I love her and I'm fucking scarred!" Wait… he… he …_loves_ me?

"So scarred you date everyone else?" said still on the ground.

"I just-, I never felt like this before, She's more than an object more than a girl. That's why she doesn't deserve me! She deserves better!"

"She's a bitch" Mike spat.

"Fuck you! She's a goddess! She's an angel! She's the reason I hade! I love her! And… I ruined my chance… but I will make sure she gets some one worthy. And not a harmonious teen like you!"

"Why are you so scarred?"

"Why? WHY?! Didn't you hear what I said! SHE DESERVES BETTER! And she is the one that would change me, and I'm scared, what will happen? Would she love me? THAT'S WHY, YOU ASS!" He kicked Mike one last time then walked down the hell and stopped at the door and said, "By the way Mike, go to fucking hell,"


	5. Bowling Alley Fun!

Back to the Basics

The day after the "accident" if you would call it, Edward and I didn't talk until the next morning. In first period when Edward and I went in our own little private room to practice out scene, he seemed unusually quiet. Mike had told every one Edward was "whipped", but he didn't tell who he fell for. Of course every one had assumed it would be Rosalie. But I knew the truth which I counted neither positive nor negative.

As soon as the door closed Edward turned with a pleading expression.

"I am so sorry Bella, I always do that, no wonder you hate me," He said looking down shaking his head.

"One: I don't hate you, and Two: you saved me from the vile Mike Newton, and for that I thank you," I said as I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made me blush.

He stood there shocked and placed his hand where I had kissed him. I turned away and ducked my head and said, "Come on, we have some work to do,"

For the rest of the time we debated which would be the best way to act of the play and which emotions would be perfect. By the time the bell rang we were laughing our heads off of what happened.

Edward had been using a stool, like an invisible latter. While he was talking, he wasn't paying attention and ended up walking on mid air then fell flat on his face.

I was laughing so hard I could barley imagine the color my face must have been.

For our next two classes awe talked quietly. I really did miss him all the time. He was like the best friend I once had, then lost, and has been found once again! Life is complicated but fun!

At lunch he ate with us instead of his usual popular friends. Every one was friendly and opened. As we ate, laughed and joked, the vile Mike Newton walked up to us. Edward began grumbling with every step he took.

"Bella, come on, let's go have some fun," Mike said trying to sound alluring.

"I already am, for as you could go fuck your self," They cafeteria was filled with 'oooos' and 'burns'.

Most of the school was: laughing, point their finger and mocking him. My table bursted out in a sheer of laughter, Everyone's face was completely red! Mike put his hood up and silently snuck out of the cafeteria, but every one still laughed.

We had one more week to practice the skit. Every thing couldn't be more perfect. Then I suddenly had an idea!

Eric and Tyler didn't take drama, but they could still come.

"Hey, guys, how about we go bowling, tonight?"

--Later that night—

I arrived at the bowling alley with Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Angela, Tyler, Eric and Conner were taking a different car. Rosalie decided to come, but she rather drive herself to the bowling alley. As I sat in the passenger seat in Edward's Volvo, we sang along to the radio, told jokes and made fun of each other.

When we walked into the building, I broke out in a sheer of laughter. Angela, Tyler, Eric and Conner were in team jersey and had bowling shoes to match. The group starred and me and followed my glace, then join me in on the laughter. Their team just gave us an icy glare that would kill… although we were too caught up in our laughter.

Once Rosalie arrived the games began. The teams divided into two groups. Team A was, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I. And Team B was Jasper, Angela, Conner, Tyler and Eric.

The game started with point for point, everyone gaining and gaining. Edward and Emmett were both our star bowlers. Conner and Jasper were on their team. Out team was three points theirs team was three points ahead and we only had one chance to win. Unfortunately, it was my turn. I was never really that good at bowling; I just thought it would be fun to play with friends. I took a deep breath bracing myself and… turned around.

"Guys, I can't do it,"

"Sure you can," Edward encouraged. "I'll show you" he said as he got up. He stood behind me and lifted my arm into the right position. I felt a surge of electricity put I tried to push it aside.

"There you go," he said as his breath blew my hair forward in a light breeze.

I closed my eyes then opened it and slit the ball down the middle.

I closed my eyes, too afraid to see the results. I heard ear splitting thunder, and whipped my eyes open.

STRIKE!

"We won" we cheered. Edward picked me up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

The rest of the night we lounged around and just talked. At 10:30p.m we decided it was time to leave. We packed our selves in the car we came in and headed home.

Edward began to drop off everyone one by one. He dropped Alice at the Brandon's residence, Jasper at the Whitlock's house, Emmett and the McCarty's, and then he dropped me off. As I was getting out of the car he grabbed my hand, causing me to stop.

"Bella, thank you for inviting me even after I didn't treat you right,"

"It's okay, your welcome to join us any time," I said giving him a hug. He waited until I reached the door to drive off. I unlocked the door and quietly crept up stairs. Charlie was already asleep so I would have to be quiet.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and pajamas and quickly showered, and then head back to my room. I heard tapping on my window, and I cautiously walked over to it a gasped.


	6. Romeo!

Romeo

(A/N: Pictures of the characters in my profile.)

I gasped at what I saw. Edward was on the ground looking up at me, with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He carefully climbed the tree in my yard, until he was by my window. It was lightly raining so I let him inside.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, once he was in.

"Wanted to come see you,"

"Why didn't you just look at a picture of me, then," I said sarcastically.

"You know Bella, there are humorless children on the other side of the world, that can't afford to have sarcasm," He said mockingly back.

I rolled my eyes and went back on to the topic, "So why are you here," He didn't answer, he took my hands and looked into my eyes, then said, "_He jests at scars that never felt a wound,_

_But soft, what through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east and Bella is the sun,_

_Arise fair sun and kill thy envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that though, her maid, art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid since she is envious,_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off._

_It is my lady. O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were,_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?_

_Her eyes discourses; I will answer it."_

He quoted all off Romeo's words perfectly, without hesitation. When he finished I began to say Juliet's lines looking directly into his eyes.

"_O Edward, Edward, wherefore art though Edward,"_ I replaced Romeo's name with his.

"_Deny thy father and refuse thy name,_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Swan." _I smiled, at the replacement of words. I looked up at him and felt a spark of electricity like how I had felt earlier. Our eyes locked, and he slowly bent down, as I stood on my toes. Our noses slightly brushed, right before our lips met. It was the best moment in my life! I felt so loved, secure and happy in his arms. We finally broke away our grasp, and smile up each others eyes.

"I love you," I whispered, without thinking. But to my relief he replied,

"I love you, too"

He sat down on the chair and I sat on his lap, basking in the glory of my first love. A yawn escaped my lips, causing Edward to chuckle.

"I think I should go, and let you get some sleep,"

"Please don't go," I said pouting. It was about 12:30 a.m.

"Okay," he said. Surprisingly, he was strong enough to pick me up. He layed me on the bed and sat on the edge holding my hands. Then some thing popped in my head.

"Edward, you drove here right?"

"Uh… no, I drove my car home, my parents saw me come up, and so I snuck out, and walked and ran here."

"Aww, that's sweet, but you didn't have to do that," I said smiling up at him.

"She was worth it," he said starring into my eyes, dazed. I blushed, and closed my eyes. Edward began to hum soothingly. When he finished the last words I heard were "sleep Bella,"

The next morning I woke up and yawn. Then I remember, my night with Edward. I up and looked at my dresser. The roses were in an Italian green blown glass vase. **(A/N: Picture in my profile.)**

A small note was attached to it that said,

"_Dear Beautiful Bella,_

_I love you,_

_You mean so much to me,_

_I'll see you later,_

_Love, Edward._

Aww How sweet! I got dressed, brushed my hair. I sigh and dumped myself on my bed. It was Saturday. The one time I wish I had school!

"Bella, you have a visitor at the door!" Charlie called from down stairs. I hoped down the stairs happily. The person at the door surprised me.


	7. Confrontation in the Twilight nation

**Okay… Sorry it took me so long… and blah, blah, blah.**

"You kids have fun. I got to get to work. Bye." With that Charlie sped through the door.

"Bella," Jessica sneered. "I am tired of you and your little friends hanging out with Edward. Back off, he's Rosalie's and even if she can't have him, he is mine."

What was I suppose to do? Tell her about the kiss? I didn't think Edward would mind. I mean… he's so sweet.

"You don't own him. He can speak for himself. And don't come to MY house to lecture me."

"Well, you better watch your back."

"Or what?"

"Or else,"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I count it more as a promise,"

"So I have nothing to worry about. because bitches like you don't keep your promises,"

"Ha, ha very funny,"

"Thanks, I'll be here all week, come see my encores,"

"Watch it,"

"Oh my god! I forget! Sorry… but sluts aren't aloud in my house… How about you try Mike's house, I'm sure he will let you in, good bye!"

And with that I slammed the door in her face.

**Monday morning**

Over the weekend I told my friends after discussing it with Edward. Every one (surprisingly) was okay with it. Even Emmett.

When I arrived to school it was early but the parking lot was packed. I decided to wait in my truck for a few more minutes before I left.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I turned to see a nervous Rosalie standing at beside my window.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly after opening it for her.

"I need to talk to you. "

"Umm… okay, sure,"

"You're good friends with Emmett right? "

"Yeah…why?"

"Well… you see I like him. A lot. And when we went to the bowling alley, I found myself feeling things I never have before."

"Trust me, I know the feeling too."

"You like Emmett, too?" I couldn't really understand her expression. It was somewhere between sad and pissed off.

"Oh! No, no someone else,"

"Oh okay good, thanks. So do you think he'd be … you know… interested… in me?"

"I know he would be." I smiled politely.

"Really thank! Can you do me a favor though?"

"Umm… sure, I guess."

"Can you tell him for me? I'm kind of shy."

"Sure" I smiled as I hoped out of the car.

As soon I was balanced I was crushed by Rosalie's' hug.

After the talk with Rosalie I headed to class. I saw Edward and Jessica and stopped outside and listened.

"No Jessica. I love Bella."

"No, you want me,"

"Trust me… I don't,"

"I'll prove you wronge." Jessica said.

I walked in as Jessica was clenching herself to Edward, as he tried to pull her off. As soon as the door squeaked, Jessica ripped herself away in satisfaction. She smirked at me as panic crossed Edward's face.

"Bella it's not what it looks like! I swear!"

I put my hand up signaling from him to stop and I hung my head, and shook it, hiding my smile.

One month ago… I would never think that… you completely changed yourself for me. Put you did." And Jessica," I said as I turned to her "what ever game you want to play… it's over."

Edward looked confused in a cute way so I spoke up.

"I heard the whole conversation on the other side of the door."

Edward ran over to me and kissed me passionately and Jessica ran out the room crying.

So in the end. Angela met Ben and fell in love as Connor started to date another girl named Brook, Alice had her love all along, Emmett and Rosalie became inseparable. And the couple that was never meant to be, was meant to be, and are now happily married.

Oh and if you are wondering what ever happened to Mike, Tyler, Jessica and Lauren, let's just say , ten years later and their catchphrase is "Would you like some fries with that,"

_The End._


	8. SEQUEL!

Okay everyone!

I want to give a very special thank you to all my readers and reviewers and an EXTRA special thank you to **Shadow Cat From Hell.**

They gave me the idea of Jessica and Lauren coming back. But what if they all came back at a… HIGH SCHOOL REUNION!!!

Now I think this should be a full on comedy! So if any one has ideas…. Please tell me!

Trust me I am open to any idea!

xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox


End file.
